


"Another Heart Calls"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Divorce, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut sometime, There will be smut later on, but for now there's lots of angst, in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas married right out of highschool, after seventeen years of blissful marriage; they divorce, Dean leaves Cas to raise their daughter alone.<br/>But Castiel moves on, seeking comfort with an old friend -- Balthazar.<br/>When Dean returns a month later; can they fix things or will Cas be forced to choose between the man he's loved all his life or the one who's been there for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

After all they'd been through, pain, heartbreak, counseling and childbirth; Castiel thought that everything was alright, but that was sorely misjudged. Turns out things weren't as great as he thought if where he was standing was any indication of that.  
He was in front of a courthouse table, papers in front of him and his daughter sitting beside him, crying into her hands. Wondering why her father wasn't sitting beside them, why everyone talked like her dad was going to go away for a long time.

Cas would break it to her later.  
Or the judge could do it now...

"We're here today to finalize the divorce of Castiel Novak-Winchester and Dean Winchester. Married when they were both just eighteen, a marriage of seventeen years is coming to an end today much to the grievance of Mackenzie Joanna Winchester; their five year old daughter. Regulations; Dean you must pay child support every month, until Mackenzie is eighteen. Castiel will receive the house as requested by Dean. He will also receive the car that is registered in his name and joint custody is granted to the both of you. We're sad to see such a happy marriage come to this;" she lifted the gavel; "I hereby regretfully say, your divorce is finalized." With a slam, the gavel hit it's cradle at the same time Cas' heart hit the floor.

He choked, stared forward with wide blue eyes and bit down on his lip, forcing down the tears that wanted to fall as he shifted to glance at his now ex-husband.  
Dean's eyes were forward and he didn't even glance at Cas, when the judge announced that they were dismissed Dean rushed out of the courtroom. His heart in his throat and his stomach twisted in knots. 

Mackenzie ran, trying to catch up and yelling 'daddy!', the door to the courthouse slammed in her face just before Cas grabbed her. Lifting her into his arms and holding her tightly, the small girl curled into his arms and cried. Sobbed into his shirt and all he could do was rub her back, rock her slightly and fight his own tears. "Hey.. hey, angel.. Angel, we'll be fine. Just you and me; we'll be perfect. We'll make it. I know we will, trust me." The light haired child looked to him, sniffling and she nodded, hugging him tightly again. "I trust you, dad.." She murmured, and he smiled. Though a broken one; it was still a smile as he headed over to take his papers that he needed and heading to leave the courthouse. 

Out to his car; a run down beetle that Dean had fixed up for him. He sniffled at the memory, moved to put Mackenzie in her seat before he strapped her in and headed around to the drivers side, slipping in and starting up the car. Pumping the gas to keep it going, backing out of his parking space and heading off towards the no doubt empty house.  
He knew shortly that he'd be moving Mackenzie into his room with him unless he found someone else, his mind provided the name of someone who he'd once known. Back when he worked for the newspaper, a journalist he'd become very good friends with.

The man had a crush on him, it almost killed Cas to have to tell him he was married and therefore uninterested. The man showered him with gifts and flowers for the years they worked together until Mackenzie's birth. When Cas quit to be a stay a home dad.

He still had the guys number in his journal, the only thing he kept secret from Dean.  
So once they were home, he headed straight to dig it out. 

Scrounging the number and biting his lip as he looked at the name and number in such elegant writing scrawled on the paper.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pulled out his cell, dialed the number and placed it to his ear.  
Waiting.  
-ring ring-  
Just as he thought no one was going to answer, a voice; a familiar accent came from the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, um.. It's Castiel.."  
"Cassy? I wasn't expecting this call, can I do something for you?"  
"..."  
"Cassy? Is something wrong?"  
"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"  
"...I.. What?"  
"I said would you like to go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night. I can get a sitter for Mackenzie."  
"I thought you were.."  
"No, we had some problems, I'm free as of today. We got divorced."  
A long pause made Cas very uncomfortable and nervous, fidgeting from foot to foot as he watched Mackenzie play with her doll house. Glancing at him every now and then rather expectantly.  
"I'm your rebound then?" Came from the phone and Castiel choked on his breath.  
"No! I just.. I like you, I have.. I trust you though and I want to get my mind off of everything and hang out with someone I'm comfortable around. If.. It's just as friends anyways."  
A sigh came from the Englishman on the other end of the phone before he relented. "Fine, I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nice." And Cas grinned, "Alright. I'll see you then.."  
They hung up and he headed over then to sit and play with his daughter.  
Apparently Barbie caught Ken cheating with G.I. Joe.  
And that's the moment he had to laugh. None the less his mind was taken up with excitement for the next night; for his not-date date with the only friend he'd ever had aside from his family.  
That friends name..  
Balthazar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started feb. 3rd at 11 pm finished at 12:57 am. So if this sucks, I'm sorry~ it's deans pov in this chapter. Things will bounce back and forth like this. So.. On with the story then.

Chapter 2;

What had he done? Fuck, what did he do?!

Dean paced back and forth in his hotel room, his fucking husband just divorced him today. Sure; he kinda saw it coming because of how things had been between them for the last few months but really?

The Winchester shook his head and scrubbed a hand down his face, grabbing his keys and heading out towards his car. In the end the divorce was going to be best, it'd keep Cas and Mackenzie safe and Dean knew that. He knew it well.

Getting in his car, he started her up. Taking a moment to appreciate her purr, "Baby.." He murmured, stroking a hand lovingly over the dash before he placed both hands on the steering wheel and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Heading down the street to an old warehouse, he swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled up, regarding the two large men at the door. Another one standing between them, his brother. Dean got out and ran over, "Sam. I thought th-"  
"Relax, Dean. Your brothers fine, will be so long as you followed your orders."

The hiss that came from Dean's lips was one of pure annoyance. "Fuck you, Alastair."  
"Ooh, his fantasies come out to play."

One of the large men holding Sam gave a chuckle and all Dean could do was glare at the man before turning the glare back to his new 'boss'.  
"You did it right?"  
A small bag was tossed at the drug dealer, filled with bills from Dean's night of dealing.

Sam merely looked at his brother; casting dark eyes downward, he'd gotten Dean into this. He'd gotten in too deep of debt with his addiction and he'd drug his brother down with him with the need for payment. Now Alastair had conned Dean into working for him, peddling his drugs.

But Sam knew the truth; Dean's need to protect his family.. He knew something had happened by the look in his brothers eyes. 

Looking at Sam, Dean narrowed his eyes. "You, go home." He spat; he'd do anything for his brother and the dealers knew that that's why they came after him all the time. His brother was his everything after their father left them when Dean was just 17, their mother had fallen ill when he was 4 and passed away.

Part of the reason he and Cas had so much in common..  
Oh that hurt.

"What's my first job?" He questioned his 'boss' before clenching his jaw when the man smirked.  
"Go to the ship house across town, pick up my shipment and bring it back here, then you can go back to your hotel room."  
Dean simply nodded and hurried off to do his task, as he was driving. He dug around in the glove compartment. Finding a few things of Cas', a necklace Dean had given him on their honeymoon that'd been lost in the glove box for nearly two years. Dean stared at it, clenched it in his hand and finally put it on. 

Hiding it under his shirt.

He reached the shiphouse and pulled up, got out and headed around to undo the trunk, letting the packages be loaded.

He spent his night doing this, all the while his heart was clenched and his mind was plagued by the look on Cas' face and the way Mackenzie had yelled after him, tried to follow him..  
Only a few hours and he already missed his family more than anything in the world.

He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping later, he'd have to dig through his boxes and find their wedding photos, punish himself more and more with each passing hour by remembering when they were happy.

Cas filing for divorce hadn't been a surprise, 6 or 7 months of not being there for someone tends to reap that consequence.

It still hurt like a fucking bitch though, and he absently rubbed the wedding ring that he knew he was never going to take off. His thumb spinning it around in his finger.

God, he wanted to be curled up with his hus- er, ex-husband..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, a lot of you have been messaging and asking about the next chapter - well here it is. I'm also going to time skip next chapter. You guys gotta comment though and vote.  
> Do you want Dean to return while Cas is giving himself to Balthy?   
> Or while they're just sitting and cuddling on the couch?   
> It's going to be angsty either way but the first way means jealousy and heartache ehehe. Pick your poison guys <3

Chapter 3;

Next day; 

Back at Cas' house, he bustled and hurried about the room. Mackenzie was staying with his brother; Gabriel, who volunteered wholeheartedly to be a part of his nieces life, and plus he thought the idea of Cas having some time alone with someone who could possibly be something to Castiel; that was a good idea. Someone who might could get Cas' mind off of Dean.

So when Cas called, said he wanted to go see a friend. Gabriel didn't decline the night alone with his niece, he embraced it. Even came and picked her up early so Cas could decide what to wear, gave his in put and was happy when his little brother took his advice.

Castiel though was hesitant, hoping the outfit wouldn't look too fancy. It was a black suit, navy blue tie and a light baby blue undershirt. Those brought out his eyes; his dress shoes paired nicely with the outfit and his hair; which he'd slicked down, was tousled now. Thanks to his dear, loving big brother who said 'he'll like you better like this. Trust me.' To an annoyed glare that Cas sent his way.

Sometimes he sweared he should just punch his brother and be done with it...

The doorbell ringing snapped him out of it, and he hopped up, glaring at Gabriel when he attempted to follow. He reached out and hit his brother gently on the back of the head, hissing 'Stay here' under his breath before he headed to the door and; with a shaky hand, he opened the door.

"Hey."  
"Hello Cassy."

A small silence followed as Cas thought of something to say, just as he did he was interrupted by Balthazar.

"You look.. Nice."

Maybe he was being polite and taking the 'friend' thing seriously, to which Cas was very thankful. It meant the evening could go on without being awkward with expectations - though the next words kinda ruined that. Popped the bubble like a needle.

"Though it looks like you had sex and I haven't been here long enough. You shouldn't look like that til after our date. I must be magic."

Castiel's expression turned to a scowl, "Shut up." He huffed before stepping out onto the porch; shutting the door behind him. And to be honest; he was surprised when Balthazar held his arm up - offering his arm for Cas to hold as gentlemen did in the old movies. The movies Dean always laughed at him for watching and tearing up over when the couples broke up or got back together.

Hesitantly; he looped his arm with the Englishman's ; two pairs of blue meeting and for the first time - Castiel smiled genuinely - something happy and carefree as he had no worries at the moment.

He allowed himself to be lead away, towards the red sports car that was parked in the driveway. First they walked to the passengers side, Balthazar opened the door for him, helping Cas to get in and with each gentlemanly motion - Castiel was finding himself liking the man more and more. As Balthazar got in and started the engine ; which had a beautifully quiet purr - they pulled out of the driveway and in the midst of heading down the road -- Castiel thought: 'Maybe this is just what I need.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has been slightly ooc, first try at a serious fic. Hope you guys liked it, it was based off an rp on Skype and done completely on Notes on my iPod.


End file.
